Coliseum Drops
Known coliseum drops. A more up-to-date list can be found at this forum post on FR. Quick Links Training Fields, Woodland Path, Scorched Forest, Sandswept Delta, Forgotten Cave, Bamboo Falls, Waterway, Arena, Rainsong Jungle, Boreal Wood, Crystal Pools, Harpy's Roost, Ghostlight Ruins, Mire, Kelp Beds, Golem Workshop Training Fields 1-3 Food Insects *Crunchy Moth Legs *False Leaf *Fragile Moth Wings *Meal Moth *Perdita Bee *Reverse Silkworm Moth *Wasteland Pauper *White Cabbage Butterfly *White Lace Honeybee Meat *Delicate Bat Wing *Dwarf Fawn *Herdbeast Hoof *Jagged Beak *Meaty Bat Wing *Micro Deer *Roan Mouse *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Serrated Beak *Sun Flecked Fieldmouse *White-Eared Hummingbird Seafood *Blue Spot Pygmy Wrasse *Dark-Tufted Featherduster *Pygmy Wrasse *Shadowmist Oysters *Yellow-Tinged Featherduster Plants *Black Tulip *Blue Honeycomb *Honeycomb Fragment Materials Organics *Beeswax *Carpenter Wax *Firestarter *Fragile Antler *Glowing Pocket Bauble *Hardy Antler *Pollen *Small Legbones *Sparrow Skull *Sticky Pollen *Tiny Feathers Dragonmade *Ice Runestone *Plague Runestone *Rotting Leather *Shadow Runestone Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Cleaver *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Gold Steampunk Spats *Heatherbed Lily *Navy Tail Wrap *Pauper's Brown Fez *Pretty Buttercup Neck Bow *Buttercup Lace Ribbons *Shabby Waistcoat *Tropical Birdskull Headdress Familiars *Amaranth Moth *Bumble *Coral Carpenter *Crimson Emperor *Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse *Death's-Head Stag *Ember Mouse *Emerald Webwing *Glowing Pocket Mouse *Leafy Moth *Luna Mith *Ruby Webwing *Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Bright Bolt *Clobber *Concentration *Contuse *Disorient *Eliminate *Enfeeble *Envenom *Freezing Slash *Frigid Bolt *Haste *Leaf Bolt *Rally *Reflect *Regeneration *Shock Bolt *Shroud *Ward *Wave Slash Accessory Stones *Ambush Augment Stones *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Energy Stones *Meditate Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Brightly Painted Bird Toy *Cheerful Bird Toy *Emerald Brooch *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Ruby Brooch *Silver Pocketwatch Chests *Amaranth Crate *Broadleaf Pack *Canvas Sack *Crimson Emperor Crate *Death Head Crate *Embermouse Crate *Emerald Webwing Crate *Leafy Pack *Ruby Webwing Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Specialty Items *Remove Gene: Primary *Scroll of Renaming *Vial of Hypnotic Sight Woodland Path 4-6 Food Insects *Daddy Longlegs *Fragile Moth Wings *Harvestman *Maggot *Thunder Scarab *White Cabbage Butterfly Meat *Coral Grouse *Delicate Bat Wing *Dust Slither *Dwarf Fawn *Emerald Ratsnake *Forestpath Rooster *Game Fowl *Grouse *Herdbeast Hoof *Java Sparrow *Meaty Bat Wing *Micro Deer *Sakura Owlet *Wildwood Owlet Seafood *Pincushion Urchin *River Wiggler *Snowflake Urchin *Vampire Eel Plants *Bamboo Leaves *Blooming Pods *Clover *Flycatcher *Highland Dryleaf *Jungle Grass *Strangler Seeds *Venus Flytrap Materials Minerals & Ores *Sand Organics *Bamboo Cluster *Bamboo Shoot *Blooming Vine *Bluefin Charger Fin *Clown Charger Fin *Fragile Antler *Hardy Antler *Janustrap Root *Maple Leaf *Red Maple Leaf *Sakura Moss *Small Legbones *Strangling Root *Strangling Vine *Tiny Feathers *Wildwood Moss Dragonmade *Arcane Runestone *Coral Basilisk Field Notes *Earth Runestone *Grouse Basilisk Field Notes *Rotting Leather *Wind Runestone Apparel *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Blushing Pink Rose *Cleaver *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Dew Laden White Rose *Firebreather Cape *Forest Green Leg Wrap *Gladewalker Cape *Green Highnoon Hank *Pretty Pink Neck Bow *Simple Copper Bracelets *Simple Pearly Bracelets *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Yella Highnoon Hank Familiars *Autumn Dryad *Bamboo Phytocat *Basilisk *Blooming Strangler *Bluefin Charger *Clown Charger *Cockatrice *Coral Basilisk *Crimson Emperor *Death's-Head Stag *Dryad *Greenroot Janustrap *Grouse Basilisk *Janustrap *Leafy Moth *Sakura Owl *Strangler *Wildwood Owl Battle Items Ability Stones *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Concentration *Congeal *Contaminate *Contuse *Eliminate *Envenom *Fossilize *Freezing Slash *Frigid Bolt *Gust Slash *Haste *Jungle Slash *Leaf Bolt *Pestilent Slash *Rally *Reflect *Regeneration *Rock Slash *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shred *Vile Bolt *Ward *Zephyr Bolt Augment Stones *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Basilisk Feather Fan *Decorative Feather Fan *Exotic Arcanist Idol *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Heavy Earthshaker Idol *Phytocat Toy *Playful Windsinger Puppet *White Knight Chests *Bamboo Crate *Basilisk Crate *Blooming Crate *Broadleaf Pack *Bluefin Crate *Canvas Sack *Clown Crate *Crimson Emperor Crate *Cockatrice Crate *Death Head Crate *Dryad Crate *Leafy Pack *Rusted Treasure Chest *Strangler Crate *Wildwood Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Specialty Items *Remove Gene: Primary *Scroll of Renaming Scorched Forest 7-8 Food Insects *Giant Desert Centipede *Red-Winged Dewbug *Songbird Mimic *White-Masked Dustbug *Zebra Cricket Meat *Common Sparrow *Dried Jerky *Dwarf Fawn *Extinguished Bunny *Herdbeast Hoof *Searing Bunny *Thick Meat Strips Seafood *Pincushion Urchin *Umbral Catfish *Vampire Eel Plants *Centaur Nut Mix *Centaur Ration Pouch *Miniature Potash Peach *Wisp Fruit Materials Organics *Bonepriest Venom *Clown Charger Fin *Extinguished Jackalope Pelt *Fragile Antler *Rambra Horn *Searing Jackalope Pelt *Sparrow Skull *Tiny Feathers *Zeeba Horn Dragonmade *Rotting Leather Apparel *Azure Highnoon Hank *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Cleaver *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Firebreather Cape *Navy Wing Wraps *Pretty White Neck Bow *Romantic Red Rose *Shabby Waistcoat *Simple Copper Wing Bangles *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Yella Highnoon Hank Familiars *Banded Owlcat *Centaur Archer *Clown Charger *Crowned Bonepriest *Death's-Head Stag *Extinguished Jackalope *Painted Centaur *Rambra *Red-Winged Owlcat *Searing Jackalope *Smoke Gyre *Steam Gyre *Umberhorn Qiriq *Wintermane Bowman *Wintermane Spearman *Zeeba Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Contaminate *Disorient *Drown *Eliminate *Enamor *Flame Bolt *Fossilize *Gust Slash *Hydro Bolt *Mana Bolt *Pestilent Slash *Rally *Regeneration *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shroud *Vile Bolt *Ward *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Discipline Augment Stones *Acuity Fragment *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Might Fragment *Scholar *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Bottled Embers *Decorative Centaur Quiver *Ebon-Edged Spear *Expertly-Crafted Spear *Forest Field Guide *Jar of Vapors *Leather Centaur Quiver *Owlcat Journal *Ruby Ring *White Pawn Chests *Broken Penny Jar *Bonepriest Crate *Clown Crate *Death Head Crate *Rambra Crate *Scorched Forest Crate *Smoke Gyre Crate *Zeeba Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg Specialty Items *Remove Gene: Primary Sandswept Delta 9-10 Food Insects *Barbed Tail *Dusky Mealworm *Giant Desert Centipede *Peacock Scorpion Tail *Scalescarab *Toxindiver Meat *Cave Gecko *Coral Snake *Dust Slither *Greatshell Fin *Olive Sea Snake *Shiny Anole *Squall Seeker Plants *Ashfall Prickler *Black Tulip *Corpsemaker Ivy *Delta Orchid *Dustbowl Ivy *Fragrant Orchid *Sand Creeper Materials Minerals & Ores *Nickel Ore *Obsidian Organics *Bonepriest Venom *Chimera Fangs *Chipped Blackened Legbones *Fractured Tusk *Fuiran Hide *Nightsky Fuiran Hide *Powerful Serthis Poison *Reflective Fish Scales *Slimy Tusk *Unstable Serthis Concoction Dragonmade *Cracked Leather *Crumbling Leather *Ice Runestone *Intact Parchment *Seeker Orb *Shadow Runestone *Water Runestone *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Cleaver *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Firebreather Cape *Forest Green Chest Wrap *Green Highnoon Hank *Romantic Red Rose *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Carmine Serthis *Crowned Bonepriest *Fan Scorpion *Fuiran *Greatshell *Iridescent Scaleback *Nightsky Fuiran *Opheodrys Serthis *Peacock Scorpion *Scaleback *Serthis Alchemist *Serthis Potionmaster *Shadow Serpent *Shattered Serpent *Storm Seeker Battle Items Ability Stones *Aid *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Bright Bolt *Concentration *Congeal *Dark Bolt *Disorient *Eliminate *Enamor *Envenom *Fossilize *Haste *Jungle Slash *Leaf Bolt *Mana Bolt *Mist Slash *Pestilent Slash *Rally *Reflect *Regeneration *Shock Bolt *Shred *Shroud *Ward *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Discipline Augment Stones *Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Might Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Energy Stones *Scratch Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Azure Lure *Fisher's Companion *Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll *Scroll Case *Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet *Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll Chests *Bonepriest Crate *Fishscale Basket *Fuiran Crate *Glimmerscale Basket *Greatshell Crate *Nightsky Crate *Peacock Crate *Shadow Crate *Shattered Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Forgotten Cave 11-12 The Earth Flight has endeavored to map the many cave systems of Sornieth. An ancient lair, long forgotten, has been rediscovered; however, its new caretakers have no love for dragons... Food Insects *Bark Centipede *Darkwood Titan *Drywood Termite *Goliath Beetle *Nymph *Subterranean Termite Meat *Amelanistic Racer *Blue Racer *Cursed Batling *Runic Batling Seafood *Bluespine Slug *Citrus Lionfish *Spineback Slug *Venomspite Invader Plants *Ancient Mushroom *Blue Entoloma *Dwarf Mushroom *Emetic Russula Materials Minerals & Ore *Copper Ore *Nickel Ore Organics *Ancient Fungus Spores *Bioluminescent Tail *Cursed Tuft of Fur *Dragon Coral *Dwarf Truffle Spores *Glowing Tail *Potted Deepmine Fungi *Potted Peacevine *Reefsnail Egg *Runed Tuft of Fur *Vial of Mysterious Toxin Dragonmade *Berserker's Belt *Ice Runestone *Nature Runestone *Swiftfoot Warrior's Belt Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Blushing Pink Rose *Cleaver *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Elaborate Sandwastes Socks *Midnight Cape *Nomad's Sandwastes Sash *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Ancient Fungus *Blue Dragon Reef Snail *Blueband Duelist *Bramble Guardian *Centaur Berserker *Citrine Cave Jewel *Crimson Reef Snail *Corpse Cleaner *Cursed Bat *Deepmine Aardvark *Dwarf Truffle *Emerald Cave Jewel *Parasitic Fungus *Peacevine Aardvark *Runic Bat *Swiftfoot Slayer *Venomblade Assassin Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Bright Bolt *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Concentration *Congeal *Contaminate *Dark Bolt *Disorient *Drown *Eliminate *Enamor *Enfeeble *Envenom *Fossilize *Haste *Hydro Bolt *Flame Bolt *Freezing Slash *Gust Slash *Jungle Slash *Mist Slash *Pestilent Slash *Reflect *Rock Slash *Rune Slash *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shroud *Thunder Slash *Vile Bolt *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Ambush *Discipline Augment Stones *Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Might Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Energy Stones *Scratch Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Duelist Hilt *Pulsating Pendant *Softly Glowing Pendant *Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll *Venomblade Hilt Chests *Ancient Crate *Blue Dragon Crate *Bramble Crate *Broken Penny Jar *Citrine Crate *Corpse Cleaner Crate *Crimson Reef Crate *Cursed Crate *Dwarf Truffle Crate *Emerald Crate *Runic Crate *Runic Bat Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Specialty Items *Scroll of Renaming Bamboo Falls 13-14 Food Insects *Rainwater Stink Bug *Wisp Bug Meat *Coral Snake *Dreamwaker *Duskrat *Forester Squirrel *Puddlehopper *River Warden *Tigereye Squirrel Seafood *Armored Catfish *Crowntail Surgling *Crowntail Wanderer *Dried Fish *Dried Anchovies Plants *Blackberry *Blood Acorn *Delta Orchid *Fairy Ears *Feverfew *Fragrant Orchid *Granny Smith Apple *Hainu's Eye *Light's Breath *Sour Spinach *Umbra Parthenium *Woodland Acorn Materials Minerals & Ores *Jasper Organics *Baku Tusk *Dreameater Tusk *Moonglow Foxtail *Reflective Fish Scales *Small Ribcage *Wispy Foxtail Dragonmade *Ceremonial Sash *Earth Runestone *Intact Parchment *Intricate Weaving *Ornamental Sash *Stolen Mantle *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Cleaver *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Helmet *Gray Wizard Hat *Red Birdskull Necklace *Romantic Red Rose *Sunsong Haori *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *White Linen Neck Wrap Familiars *Baku *Blacktalon Striker *Carmine Serthis *Dreameater *Ethereal Trickster *Fungalhoof Qiriq *Gale Wolf *Hainu *Mantled Foo *Opheodrys Serthis *Raptorik Warrior *Red-Breasted Hainu *Tengu *Tigerblood Foo *Trick of the Light *Umbra Wolf *Wandering Surgepriest Battle Items Ability Stones *Aid *Blazing Slash *Bolster *Bright Bolt *Clobber *Disorient *Drown *Eliminate *Enfeeble *Gust Bolt *Haste *Mana Bolt *Mist Slash *Regeneration *Shroud *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Ambush *Discipline Augment Stones *Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Berserker *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Energy Stones *Anticipate Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Airborne Warrior Belt *Black Hainu Collar *Crumbling Relief *Hainu Collar *Simple Raptorik Sash *Soft Lightweaver Idol Chests *Baku Crate *Bamboo Falls Crate *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Dreameater Crate *Dreameater's Crate *Ethereal Crate *Fishscale Basket *Fungalhoof Crate *Gale Crate *Glimmerscale Basket *Hainu Crate *Light's Trick Crate *Raptorik Crate *Red Crested Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Tengu Crate *Trick of the Light Crate *Umbra Wolf Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Waterway 15-16 Food Insects *Brown River Recluse *Grey River Jumper Meat *Blueridge Fin *Cumulus Seal Flipper *Everglade Hedgehog *Green Jelly *Maned Seal Flipper *Meaty Bat Wing *Sandstrike Hedgehog Seafood *Basslet Lasher *Cragside Mussels *Everglade Shortfin *Nogglet *Rainbow Mussels *Sand Sucker *Scarlet Mussels Plants *Blue Jelly *Bluelipped Thresh *Dayglo Thresh Materials Minerals & Ores *Banded Ironstone *Banded Olivine *Copper Ore *Sand Organics *Bone Fragments *Cumulus Mane *Diaphanous Wing *Dragonhorn Coral *Granite Chunk *Jar of Slime *Lithe Otter Pelt *Oozing Tusk *Reflective Fish Scales *Scarlet Flycatcher Wing *Seal Mane *Shale Sliver *Staghorn Coral *Vial of River Muck *Webbed Paw Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Cleaver *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Forest Green Head Wrap *Prim Highnoon Spurs *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Waverider Cape *White Fedora Familiars *Blueridge Greatshell *Brown River Flight *Cumulus Seal *Dappled Seal *Everglade Lasher *Greater Sandstrike *Granite Thresher *Grey River Flight *Noggle *Radioactive Slime *Rainbow Sprite *River Muck *Scarlet Flycatcher *Shale Thresher *Sunset Lasher Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Bolster *Concentration *Congeal *Contaminate *Drown *Eliminate *Enfeeble *Flame Bolt *Fossilize *Haste *Jungle Slash *Leaf Bolt *Rally *Reflect *Regeneration *Rock Slash *Shock *Shock Bolt *Thunder Slash *Ward Accessory Stones *Discipline Augment Stones *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Items *Minor Health Potion Other Chests *Broken Bone Bottle *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Everglade Crate *Fishscale Basket *Flycatcher Crate *Glimmerscale Basket *Sandstrike Crate *Shale Thresher Crate *Sprite Crate *Sunset Lasher Crate *Radioactive Crate *River Flight Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Specialty Items *Scroll of Renaming Arena 17-18 The longneck beastclan and their allies have claimed these ancient ruins for their own, and invite all who have the courage to challenge them in honorable combat. Food Insects *Protective Wasp *Two-tone Wasp Meat *Charcoal Hopping Mouse *Emerald Ratsnake *Herdbeast Hoof *Hopping Mouse *Micro Deer Seafood *Balloon Belly Magi *Lyretail Puffer Plants *Hallowed Ivy *Longgrass Stalk *Longweed Bunch *Sand Creeper *Silvery Ivy Materials Minerals & Ores *Corroded Iron Nugget *Iron Nugget *Round Pebbles Organics *Ash Logs *Celestial Horn *Chimera Fangs *Silver Horn Dragonmade *Ragged Skirmisher Scrap *Tattered Interloper Scrap *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Cleaver *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Duneglider Cape *Nomad's Sandwastes Sash *Nomad's Sandwastes Vest *Shabby Waistcoat *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Tawny Antlers *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Charcoal Sprangyroo *Chimera *Celestial Antelope *Double-Tailed Warcat *Longneck Interloper *Longneck Magi *Longneck Mender *Longneck Skirmisher *Silver Springbok *Sprangyroo *Warcat Protector Battle Items Ability Stones *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Concentration *Congeal *Drown *Eliminate *Enamor *Envenom *Fossilize *Haste *Jungle Slash *Rally *Regeneration *Ward Accessory Stones *Discipline Augment Stones *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Berserker *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Natural Acuity Fragment *Natural Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment Energy Stones *Mediate Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Battered Gauntlet *Brawler Gauntlet *Chimera Relic *Crumbling Relief *Magi Casting Rod *Mender's Healing Staff Chests * Champion's Purse *Celestial Crate *Chimera Crate *Chimeric Crate *Longneck Pack *Magi Crate *Protector Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Skirmisher Crate *Skirmisher Pack *Springbok Crate *Warcat Crate Rainsong Jungle 19 The rainsong jungle has always been a lush habitat, full of unique fauna and medicinal plants found nowhere else. The animals of this fertile territory recently began to behave strangely. Where there was once birdsong, now there is only silence. Will your clan brave this troubled forest and help heal the land? '' Food ''Insects *Firebelly Scorpion *Petalwing Matriarch *Redclaw Scorpion *Vibrant Flutterer Meat *Black Masked Lovebird *Coiled Burnserpent *Lovebird *Writhing Treesnake Seafood *Bamboo Shrimp *Bluebell Clownfish *Clownfish *Wood Shrimp Plants *Banana Tree Pith *Jungle Pith *Paradise Seeds *Sunflower Seeds Materials Minerals & Ores *Charged Tungsten *Firebrand Tungsten Organics *Analogous Pigment Blend *Barkback Root *Clown Hippocamp Spines *Crushed Petals *Empty Zalis Nest *Hippocamp Spines *Primary Pigment Blend *Sharpened Deadwood Branch *Wrinkled Azurescales *Zalis Weaving Apparel *Cleaver *Teardrop Chroma Anklet *Teardrop Chroma Armlet *Teardrop Chroma Belt *Teardrop Chroma Bracelet *Teardrop Chroma Choker *Teardrop Chroma Earrings *Teardrop Chroma Leg Band *Teardrop Chroma Necklace *Teardrop Chroma Pendant *Teardrop Chroma Ring *Teardrop Chroma Tail Ring *Teardrop Chroma Wing Loop Familiars *Barkback Boar *Budwing Morpho *Clown Hippocampus *Deadwood Boar *Goldenbeast *Hippocampus *King Parda *Manticore Screamer *Overcharged Silverbeast *Paradise Zalis *Parda *Petal Jumper *Proto Manticore *Ringlet Amphithere *Ultramel Amphithere *Zalis Battle Items Ability Stones *Bolster *Concentration *Eliminate *Haste *Rally *Reflect *Regeneration *Shred *Ward Accessory Stones *Ambush *Discipline Augment Stones *Berserker *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment Energy Stones *Anticipate *Meditate *Scratch Items *Minor Health Potion *Health Potion Other Trinkets *Dirt-Covered Tile *Large Stone Collar *Mysterious Relief *Stone Collar Chests *Terra Cotta Vase Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Specialty Items *Scroll of Renaming Boreal Wood 20 This frozen forest has only two seasons: winter and summer. The short summer months turn this waste into a bountiful forest, providing for the long winter to come. The creatures that do not hibernate within the wood are cold and dangerous. If your clan seeks to clear this terrain, it will have to face foes that will make even a dragon think twice! Food Insects *Blue-Stripe Centipede *Boneskitter *Dusky Mealworm *Greenworm Meat *Eastern Mole *Elk Ear *Incorporeal Dinner *Snowfall Elk Ear *Spotted Seal *Spotted Skunk *White Squirrel Seafood *Crystalline Myctophid *Shalefin *Venerable Shalefin Plants *Arctic Scrub *Berry and Nut Trail Bar *Black Tulip *Black-lipped Wolfsbane *Longneck Winter Rations *Tundra Cactus *Winterbelle Materials Minerals & Ores *Clay *Dark Basalt *Grey Basalt *Rich Iron Ore *Shale Organics *Black Wolf Pelt *Elk Pelt *Fir Branch *Ice Crystal *Ivory Tusk *Rough Shalehorn *Shalebuck Horn *Snowfall Elk Pelt *Twitching Leg Bones *Unnatural Leg Bones *Winter Wolf Pelt Dragonmade *Ice Runestone Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Helmet *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Brass Steampunk Spats *Cleaver *Dented Iron Belt *Ebony Antlers *Morganite Flourish Anklets *Morganite Flourish Belt *Morganite Flourish Bracelet *Morganite Flourish Eye Piece *Morganite Flourish Necklace *Morganite Flourish Tail Clasp *Morganite Flourish Tail Drape *Morganite Flourish Wing Drape *Roving Seafarer's Armcuffs *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Winter Cape Familiars *Black Wolf *Coarsefur Yeti *Elk *Hoarfrost Mauler *Longneck Hunter *Longneck Wanderer *Maned Rasa *Nochnyr *Poultrygeist *Permafrost Impaler *Shalebuck *Snowfall Elk *Squall Rasa *Venerable Shalebuck *Winter Wolf Battle Items Ability Stones *Clobber *Congeal *Drown *Eliminate *Fossilize *Freezing Slash *Haste *Shock Bolt *Thunder Slash Accessory Stones *Ambush Augment Stones *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Energy Stones *Scratch Items *Minor Health Potion *Health Potion Other Trinkets *Battered Shields *Decorative Rasa Shard *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Ghostly Aura *Half-Moon Spectacles *Longneck Winter Gear *Rasa Pottery Fragment *Travel Gear of the Wanderer Chests *Black Wolf Crate *Boreal Crate *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Coarsefur Crate *Frozen Knapsack *Haunted Crate *Meditation Crate *Nochnyr Crate *Permafrost Crate *Shalebuck Crate *Venerable Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg Specialty Items Secondary Gene: Morph Primary Gene: Python Crystal Pools 21 Outcrops of glowing crystals have begun to form among once-tranquil waters. Though the energies of these crystals have altered the wildlife and explorers within, dragons still flock to the site to harvest the gems for their hoards. Food Insects * Cicada * Crystalplate Wasp * Flurry Flyer * Sparkling Wasp Meat * Flatback Sea Turtle * Jade Peacock * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Sublime Peacock Seafood * Almandine Goby * Amber Goby * Chalcedony Craylet * Onyx Craylet Plants * Bloody Snapdragon * Bulrush * Cattail * Madame Snapdragon Materials Minerals & Ores * Almandine * Amber * Apatite * Azurite * Bloodstone * Celestine * Chrysoberyl * Emerald * Foo's Eye * Kunzite * Moonstone * Morganite * Onyx * Pink Chalcedony * Prehnite * Rhodochrosite Dragonmade *Arcane Runestone *Earth Runestone *Fire Runestone *Ice Runestone *Lightning Runestone *Nature Runestone *Plague Runestone *Shadow Runestone *Water Runestone *Wind Runestone Apparel * Cleaver * Soft Pink Arm Silks * Soft Pink Leg Silks * Soft Pink Silk Sash * Soft Pink Wing Silks * Soft Pink Silk Scarf * Soft Pink Tail Bangle * Soft Pink Silk Veil * Soft Pink Fillet * Veteran's Eye Scar * Veteran's Leg Scars * Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars * Almandine Sturgeon * Amber Gulper * Apatite Fisher * Arctic Hippalectryon * Chalcedony Snipper * Clearwater Oracle * Crystalhide Jester * Crystalplate Stinger * Hawksbill Goliath * Hippalectryon * Maren Warlock * Moonbeam Crayfish * Rhodochrosite Crane * Sparkling Stinger * Stonewatch Prince * Windcarve Fugitive Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Bright Bolt *Boulder Bolt *Congeal *Contaminate *Contuse *Disorient *Dark Bolt *Drown *Enamor *Enfeeble *Envenom *Flame Bolt *Fossilize *Freezing Slash *Frigid Bolt *Gust Slash *Hydro Bolt *Jungle Slash *Leaf Bolt *Mana Bolt *Mist Slash *Pestilent Slash *Rock Slash *Rune Slash *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shred *Shroud *Thunder Slash *Vile Bolt *Ward *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Discipline Energy Stones * Anticipate Items * Health Potion Other Chests * Crystalized Satchel Dragon Eggs * Unhatched Arcane Egg * Unhatched Earth Egg * Unhatched Fire Egg * Unhatched Ice Egg * Unhatched Light Egg * Unhatched Lightning Egg * Unhatched Nature Egg * Unhatched Plague Egg * Unhatched Shadow Egg * Unhatched Water Egg * Unhatched Wind Egg Harpy's Roost 22 These rocky heights held no great value to the draconic eye - at least at first. A recent discovery has revealed rich veins of ore deep within these bluffs. The Fire Flight -and dragons seeking to curry favor with their metalsmiths- are venturing into the winding crags in hopes of making their fortune; however, those who call these cliffs home are not pleased to have invaders chipping away at their territory... Food Insects *Engorged Skytick *Fallout Whisper *Frost Whisper *Vampiric Featherflea Meat *Black Capped Chickadee *Dodo Leg *Dodo Wing *Greyback Sparrow *Java Sparrow *Oasis Songbird *Old World Rabbit *Omen Seeker *Spurred Dodo Leg *Squall Seeker *Sunspot Sparrow Seafood *Blacksaddle Wrasse *Bluemoon Dartling *Dogtooth Wrasse *Eyebiter *Renegade Dartling Plants *Black Tulip *Cliffside Milkweed *Golden Milkweed *Maple Seed *Stonewatch Flatblade *Stonewatch Scrub Materials Minerals & Ores *Smooth Pebbles Organics *Brilliant Feather Cluster *Carved Harpy Mask *Clouddancer Hide *Coarse Tail Hair *Fallout Streak Pinion *Shining Feather Cluster *Small Ribcage *Snow Streak Pinion *Sparrow Skull *Sunspot Clouddancer Hide *Tiny Feathers *Windstroked Silk Whitetail Dragonmade *Cracked Leather *Lightning Runestone *Seeker Broach *Seeker Orb Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Helmet *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue Birdskull Legband *Brass Steampunk Spats *Cleaver *Dented Iron Boots *Midnight Sandwastes Sash *Midnight Sandwastes Turban *Red Birdskull Headdress *Red Fedora *Red Rose Corsage *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Twilight Cape *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars Familiars *Blue Tang Hippogriff *Bluemoon Aviar *Brush Dodo *Cardinal Hippogriff *Clouddancer *Death Seeker *Dodo *Fallen Streak *Hooded Dodo *Masked Harpy *Mesacliff Harpy *Renegade Aviar *Snow Streak *Stonewatch Harpy *Storm Seeker *Sunspot Clouddancer *Windcarve Harpy Battle Items Ability Stones *Congeal *Contaminate *Contuse *Dark Bolt *Disorient *Eliminate *Enamor *Enfeeble *Gust Slash *Shock Bolt *Shroud *Vile Bolt *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones: *Ambush Augment Stones *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Frozen Acuity Fragment *Frozen Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Aviar Cave Painting *Aviar Fragment *Harpy Masque *Scroll Case Chests *Bluemoon Aviar Crate *Brush Dodo Crate *Clouddancer Crate *Dodo Crate *Feather Pouch *Featherfall Pack *Hooded Dodo Crate *Renegade Aviar Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Snow Streak Crate *Stonewatch Crate *Stonewatch Harpy Crate *Sunspot Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Ghostlight Ruins 23 Crumbling ruins, abandoned and overgrown are being explored and plundered. Those who would test their skills in these haunted lands will find they've unearthed more than mere treasure in their endeavours... '' Food ''Insects *Bloated Maggot *Bloodfly *Buzzwing Vampire *Infestation Maggot Meat *Aged Carcass *Picked-Over Bones *Pronghorn Haunch *Stomper Haunch Seafood *Deepsea Yawner *Humpback Anglerfish *Ragesquid *Spotted Seabeak Plants *Aer Sprite *Blacktongue Pepper *Dandelion Seeds *Deadweed *Flameweed *Golden Pepper Materials Organics *Bottled Bones *Enchanted Remains *Ghastly Houndskull *Grave Dust *Haunting Houndskull *Memorial Urn *Vulture Idol Apparel * Familiars *Aer Phantom *Carrioncorn *Disoriented Spirit *Greybeak Reaper *Infestation Hound *Longneck Medium *Longneck Scholar *Lux Spectre *Malevolent Spirit *Nightmare *Otherworldly Aura *Pronghorn Hunter *Pronghorn Stomper *Shatterbone Vulture *Somber Spirit *Tatterwing Carcass *Tengu Caller *Wraith Hound Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Boulder Bolt *Bright Bolt *Congeal *Contaminate *Dark Bolt *Disorient *Drown *Eliminate *Enamor *Enfeeble *Envenom *Flame Bolt *Fossilize *Freezing Slash *Frigid Bolt *Gust Slash *Hydro Bolt *Jungle Slash *Leaf Bolt *Mana Bolt *Mist Slash *Pestilent Slash *Rock Slash *Rune Slash *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shred *Shroud *Thunder Slash *Vile Bolt *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Discipline Energy Stones *Meditate *Scratch Items *Health Potion Other Trinkets *Ceremonial Scythe *Delightful Wooden Unicorn *Dire Wooden Toy *Enchanted Candle *Greystone Deer *Raptor Effigy *Scary Storybook *Sharpened Scythe *Stag Figurine *Tales of Terror *Tallow Candle Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Mire 24 Untouched territory, neither dragon nor beastmen have settled in this wetland. However, the flora and fauna is more than capable of protecting itself, and there are blades on the wind... Food Insects *Bluetipped Shellbug *Common Mosquito *Common Shellbug *Dung Beetle *Parasitic Grub *Rolling Scarab Meat *Amethyst Striker *Blackwing Croaker Leg *Heartred Croaker Leg *Molten Tadpole *Wartoad Trainee Seafood *Marsh Stalker *Redstreak Frilled Eel *Sicklemaw Gar *Yellow-Frilled Eel Plants *Black Tulip *Fire Flower *Greenpod Bloom *Redblood Sapper *Rotala *Sunbeam Rotala *Sunkernel *Wild Onion Materials Minerals & Ores *Hematite *Magnetite Organics *Bluestreaked Shell *Cerdae Sparkle *Common Podid Claws *Crackled Scales *Kamaitachi Blades *Molted Scales *Molten Sludge *Muckbottom Shell *Sickle Claws *Solidified Sludge *Southmarsh Podid Claws *Unicorn Dust *Vengeful Claws Dragonmade *Arcane Runestone *Ice Runestone *Nature Runestone *Plague Runestone *Shadow Runestone *Toridae Chew Toy *Waterlogged Boot *Wind Runestone Apparel *Bleached Peacekeeping Vest *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Helmet *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue Warrior Face Mask *Cleaver *Dented Iron Boots *Pretty Aqua Arm Bow *Scarlet Wooly Antennae *Scarlet Wooly Coat *Scarlet Wooly Tail *Shabby Tob Hot *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Woodsdrake Cape Familiars *Blackwing Croaker *Brilliant Psywurm *Common Podid *Heartred Croaker *Mistwatch Shellion *Molten Wartoad *Mossy Cerdae *Poisonous Toridae *Psywurm *Salve Kamaitachi *Scythe Kamaitachi *Shellion *Sickle Kamaitachi *Southmarsh Podid *Venomous Toridae *Wartoad *Wetland Unicorn Battle Items Ability Stones *Bright Bolt *Clobber *Contaminate *Drown *Jungle Slash *Mana Bolt *Pestilent Slash *Rally *Regeneration Accessory Stones *Ambush Augment Stones *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Magical Might Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Scholar *Shale Hybrid Fragment Items *Health Potion Other Trinkets *Broken Bottle *Charged Stormcatcher Sackdoll *Haunted Stone Orb Chests *Blackwing Croaker Crate *Broken Penny Jar *Heartred Croaker Crate *Mire Crate *Mistwatch Shellion Crate *Poisonous Crate *Psywurm Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Salve Crate *Scythe Crate *Waterlogged Trunk Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Kelp Beds 25 This contested territory is heavily patrolled by Maren beastmen who guard it from draconic encroachment. Dragons who test their skills in this underwater venue are protected by a large bubble, a blessing of The Windsinger. Food Insects *Algaestrider *Flameburst Waterstrider Meat *Blue-footed gull *Southern Gull Seafood *Butterflyfish *Chewy Tentacle *Copperband Butterflyfish *Coral Dweller *Eel Fry *Eel Larvae *Spotted Stingray *Squirming Tentacle *True Rainbow Trout Plants *Bicolor Petunia *Black Tulip *Crimson Jadevine *Speckled Petunia *Sugarmelon *Watermelon Materials Organics *Corrosive Depin Hide *Depin Hide *Jeweled Octoflyer Beak *Octoflyer Beak Dragonmade *Rippling Cloth *Wavespun Cloth Apparel *Bloodscale Helmet *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Cleaver *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Veteran's Leg Scars *Wavespun Feathered Wings *Wavespun Tail Feathers Familiars *Abyss Striker *Cloud Chaser *Corrosive Depin *Depin *Golden Porpoise *Jeweled Octoflyer *Kelp Tender *Mammertee *Mantarune *Maren Ambusher *Maren Scout *Maren Warrior *Maren Wavesinger *Octoflyer *Relic Eel Battle Items Ability Stones *Clobber *Drown *Eliminate *Enfeeble *Guard *Rally *Shock *Shroud *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Accessory Stones *Ambush *Field Manual Augment Stones *Aquatic Acuity Fragment *Aquatic Might Fragment *Charged Acuity Fragment *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Magical Acuity Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Shale Hybrid Fragment Energy Stones *Anticipate Items *Health Potion *Major Health Potion *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Aquatic Relic *Barnacle-Encrusted Relic *Golden Collar *Kelp Tender Plush *Mammertee Plushie *Otherworldly Collar *Pulsing Relic *Runed Helm Chests *Abyss Crate *Burlap Sack *Cloud Chaser Crate *Golden Porpoise Crate *Jeweled Octoflyer Crate *Kelp Beds Crate *Kelp Tender Crate *Lustrous Shell *Maren Warrior Crate *Maren Wavesinger Crate *Octoflyer Crate *Pearly Shell Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Golem Workshop 25 The abandoned factory is drawing power once more... but who is operating it? The inventions and creatures dragonkind once called friend are no longer allies... '' Food ''Insects *Black Iron Spider *Coppercoil Spider *Mistral Beetle *Spellbound Beetle Meat *Cyan Cockatoo *Red-Crested Tweeter *Steelhound Drone *Tracker Runt Seafood *Deepwater Constructor *Fish Oil *Sentinel Fish Plants *High-Voltage Almonds *Luminous Almonds *Vegetable Oil Materials Minerals & Ores *Gold Ore Dragonmade *Battered Laser Coil *Black Iron Segment *Borer Scrapmetal *Chrome Laser Head *Construction Armor *Coppercoil Segment *Delver Parts *Lumen Wiring *Mistral Glove *Sentinel Armor *Spellbound Glove *Steelhound Core *Tracker Engine *Volt Wiring Apparel *Cleaver *Copper Filigree Banner *Copper Filigree Boots *Copper Filigree Breastplate *Copper Filigree Gauntlets *Copper Filigree Helmet *Copper Filigree Tail Guard *Copper Filigree Wing Guard *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Black Iron Creeper *Chromefeather Lookout *Construction Mith *Coppercoil Creeper *Frost Delver *Mistral Minion *Scrapmetal Tracker *Sentinel Mith *Sentry Squawker *Spellbound Golem *Steelhound *Stone Borer *Swift Lumen *Swift Volt Battle Items Ability Stones *Eliminate *Sap Augment Stones *Glass Hybrid Fragment *Obsidian Hybrid Fragment *Shale Hybrid Fragment Accessory Stones *Ambush Items *Major Health Potion Other Chests *Black Iron Crate *Construction Crate *Delver Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Spellbound Crate *Spellbound Golem Crate *Steel Crate *Steelhound Crate *Swift Volt Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg Category:Coliseum Category:Drops